


Supernatural Beach Party, Jack

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [61]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Fluff, Gen, Sandcastles, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Jack tries to build a sandcastle.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Supernatural Beach Party, Jack

Jack filled his bucket with wet sand just like he'd been told. The real trick was turning it upside down afterwards without losing the sand. He now had a base for his castle. Dean had told him his castle needed a moat, so he started digging. He hoped he was doing it right. He'd never made a sandcastle before and they'd left him to do it on his own. 

“Hey, you might want to make your moat a little further from your castle or you'll won't have room for your wall,” said a blond woman who had been walking by. 

Jack looked up. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She knelt down “I have a lot of experience. You want some help?”

“Yes, I do.” Jack looked for the second shovel. “I'm Jack.”

“I'm Jessica. Let's give the castle some shape before we worry about the wall, okay?”

“Okay.” Jack smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
